


whelp...we're screwed..... or in wich the paladins of voltron have to watch the daughter of Thace and Zarkons daughter (who is also part of the blade)

by Oz vessalius-sylph of time (oz_the_animatronic_rabbit)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, All gender bends are for FUN, F/M, Fem!Keith, First story, Galra Keith (Voltron), I just needed keith to be a girl so she can be pregnant without it being a mpreg fic, I ship klance with both of them as themselves, Shiro needs sleep, coment plz, fem!lotor, fish prince lance, haggar is a b1tch, i hate her, keith and lance have kids, lotor has a kid with thace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oz_the_animatronic_rabbit/pseuds/Oz%20vessalius-sylph%20of%20time
Summary: so here's the crappy summary the paladins are told that thace  has a kid but it's going to be executed for him being a traitor but when they go to save the child they find out that it's the child of zarkons daughter Lora(idk crap at names) and she is not happy about leaving her child but it is for the best as Lora is also part of the rebellion and it is better if her father didn't find out there for the paladins end up watching her child and that is where our story starts [sorry for the summary like I said crap but hey, also Keith is a girl and her name is Kyoko (key-oh-ko)]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the summary I give a lot of the credit for this story to my elder sister but it does have a lot more of my input than from when we did it together

_***Kyoko's pov*** _

Well, this is just great. we're stuck watching the granddaughter of ZARKON the kids' name is Lia {lee-a}, and yeah she's cute and both her parents are part of the rebellion  _the rebellion you were born into **the rebellion that abandoned you the rebellion that left you to grow up on earth.  
**_Doesn't change the fact that Lia's mother is the  **daughter** of Zarkon. Now admittedly you have to give props to princess Lora for not giving her kid to the rebellion despite being a member of said rebellion.

just then she was pulled out of her thoughts by Allura's voice over the intercom

_"paladins Kolivan has just arrived please come to the control room."_

With a sigh, Kyoko got up and grabbed Lia making her way to the control room. Once she got there she saw the other paladins were already there along with Coran the princess and Kolivan with two other blade members.

"Paladins we have come to collect the child."  
_collect you've got to be kidding me that just doesn't sound right she's a baby._ "what do you mean collect she's a baby you can't just 'collect' her she's not money." She said that with a little more anger than she intended "Kyoko calm down." Shiro put a hand on her shoulder 

"Yes Shiro is right you must calm down. we simply want the child it is,after all, our right." At this Kyoko could feel the anger bubbling up in her as he continued to speak, and she could see the slight anger of her fellow paladins. Thankfully lance spoke up before Kolivan could continue "Uhm excuse me, your right?" unfortunately Kolivan just opened his mouth again "Yes our right Thace was a member of the blade as is the child's mother there for it is our right." 

 And that's it Kyoko couldn't hold her anger anymore


	2. verbal explosions  and morning sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter title says all

**_*3rd person pov*_ **

_And that's it Kyoko couldn't hold her anger anymore_

"NO!"At this point, Allura was holding Lia and Kyoko was starting to turn a light purple "That does not make it your right, or in case you've forgotten, THACE DIED THE EXACT TIME THE CHILD WHAS BORN!" Kyoko was now getting closer and fully purple "So you would have HAD to known the Lia would have been born when he died." She was now in closer vicinity to Kolivan and her eyes were pure yellow "Also Lora gave US Lia to take care of not you." She could see Kolivan tense "stand down Paladin." the other paladins have now gathered to stand surrounding Kyoko.

"So if you want that child you'll have to kill me first." After that, there was a long silence Kyoko and the other paladins glaring daggers at Kolivan. It was only princess Allura's voice that broke the silence handing Lia to the now back to normal Kyoko "Kolivan I think it's time you leave." Kolivan didn't loose his stance until he spoke "very well princess I shall return at a later date to discuss plans." and with that, the blade members left.

after they were gone the tension in the room lifted and it was decided they should all go rest, so Kyoko took Lia and went to her room and once Lia was in the crib that had been moved to the room Kyoko went to bed and fell asleep relatively quickly, only waking up a couple times due to Lia's crying.

* * *

TIME SKIP

Lance woke up in the morning to here Lia's crying from the next room (wich is Kyoko's of course) when he went into the room Kyoko wasn't there he presumed she was in the bathroom by the way the lite was on but the door was  open so he went to check on her her.

what he saw kinda hurt Kyoko was sitting next to the toilet and pale. Just as he entered the room she bent over the toilet and threw up. Lance having many younger siblings knew what to do when someone was throwing up, so he walked over and held her hair as he rubbed circles on her back.

when she was finally done a few minutes later he picked her up and took her to her bed. He decided then and there that not only would he take care of Lia today he would take care of Kyoko as well 

* * *

After about a month Kyoko was still sick but not as bad it was then lance and the others decided that she needed to be put in a cryo pod at least to find out what's wrong.

After running the diagnostic Allura snickered

"What's so funny Princess? Shiro asked with mild concern before she answered realization passed over her face 

"We have to get her out of the cryo pods, now!" Shiro now had a concerned tone when he spoke "What, why?"

"Because she's not sick she's pregnant."

the room was silent as Coran got her out of the cryo pod it wasn't till she was out that Pidge spoke "She's pregnant, how the hell?"

lance was the one to respond "Oops."

at that moment the room went silent as everyone turned to face lance who just sat quietly and everyone said at once waking Kyoko, and  Lia (who Shiro had been holding) "WHAT!" 

Kyoko sat up rubbing her eyes "what, what?" at hearing her voice everyone turned to look at Kyoko and Allura gave the explanation "Apparently." She looked at lance "In a few months Lia won't be the only child in the castle." That was the only way to put it that made it at least relatively subtle 

"So I'm pregnant, god d4mn it lance." at that everyone one in the room except Kyoko and lance snickered 

and then Shiro gave lance and Kyoko the "disappointed dad look"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter


	3. In the next few months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically, just some minor fun paladin stuff that happens in the next few months including stuff with Kyoko and lance's baby(s) [i don't know how many there will be]

In the next month, everyone kept a close eye on Kyoko, with how sick she had been during the first month they didn't want to take any chances. They had been taking turns watching Lia (Who clearly favors Shiro, Allura, and Kyoko) to give Kyoko a break sometimes. Lance had started helping  Kyoko and the others. He is especially useful when she starts crying he had many younger sisters and brothers and he knew how to handle that

* * *

The last few months had-thankfully-been decently calm with very few attacks ( though that's probably due to Lora taking over after the fall of Zarkon) and the blade has not tried to take the child again. 

_***sorry if this is confusing anyone basically Kyoko sometimes just needs a break sometimes and so everyone is helping and watching Lia, and thanks to Lora there have been few attacks*(** _ _**now we are caught up the paladins and Lia are setting at the breakfast Kyoko is in her third month)** _

The paladins were sitting at breakfast Kyoko holding Lia as she ate a the smalls amount of food goo that had been fixed for her as Kyoko finished hers up. (She had a small bump at this point but nothing really noticeable.The team had still told her not to train as much and had been making her stick to that so she usually just spends her time with Lia or Lance..........and Shiro, yeah Shiro had barely let them get any alone time since he found out that lance was going to father Kyoko's child(ren).) 

"Kyoko before you go." the princess started as Kyoko made to get up "some time today you need a check up by this point we should be able to tell how many there are." "okay princess now I need to give Lia a bath so we're going to go." and with that, they left the room

* * *

~le time skip~

At the appointment, it was discovered that there would be four children in all, two boys and two girls. They had already decided on names for both girls

Names:

Maria & Tsuki [sue-key] (Tsuki means moon in japanease) after this it was decided that instead they would make a game of who could come up with names for the boys that person wouldn't have to do chores for a month 

* * *

_***hey guys sorry if this chapter whas confusing*** _

_**any way thats it for this chapter cause I have writers block** _

 

_**also if you have names please comment I need to boy names also comment the charicter you want to give the creddit to thank you** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is short and confusing basically nothing much happened and yeah four kids 
> 
> if you have any boy names for me you can also find me at my tumblr
> 
> hemooryctolagus


	4. boy names and a visit from lora

**_*5th month of Kyoko's pregnancy*_ **

* * *

Everyone except, Lance, and Kyoko were sitting on the couch in the lounge with Shiro was holding Lia ( _ ***cough cough* space dad *cough cough***_ ), when lance and Kyoko burst through the door (Kyoko's belly starting to show she was pregnant) "Guys we figured it out!" Lance said quite enough to not wake up Lia but still decently loud 

"you figured out what?" Shiro asked looking at his sister and her significant other. After standing back up straight after catching her breath "we figured out the boys' names!" at this pidge piped up (having a love for young children she will always deny) "really!" Kyoko was quick to answer "yeah I chose Mercury to match Tsuki with the whole space thing, and Lance said suggest we name the second boy after his older brother." Lance wasn't far behind Kyoko in the speaking department " Yeah he's a scientist, anyways the baby's name is going to be Carlos, so we have Tsuki, Maria, Mercury, and Carlos."  just as the eccentric boy had finished talking there was a notice that someone was at the castle entrance  

It was Lora. "Hi, Lora." "Hello I've come to check on on Lia and you as well." 

"ah, I'm doing good we chose names for the children." ( _ ***yes they told Lora about the children last time she came to visit Lia and she and Kyoko have bonded over)**_ At this Lora perked up "well you  _have_ to tell me." "Right let's go upstairs first so you can see Lia" and so Lora that night Lora stayed overnight in the castle seeing her baby and gossiping with Kyoko over lance and pregnancy.

* * *

_***two-month time skip*** _

it was now Kyoko's third trimester and her, and the other paladins were currently standing in the hanger of the lions in front of 5 Neko's ...clad in the colors of each individual lion Kyoko walked up to the one wearing red "Red? is that you?" she perked up " Yes hello Kyoko." In a fit of pregnant hormones, she hugged the Neko girl "yes hello, now Kyoko can we go to another room I would like to speak to you privately. "of course

* * *

***in another room***

**Kyoko = italics , Red(Ruby)= normal**

_"what is it?"_ The lion looked down at her hands ( _ **that is the weirdest sentence I have ever typed ever**_ ) "It's about your Galran Heritage,  umm soo I know your Galran (or birth) name also who your family is ." Ruby said it fast to get fast as she was nervous  _"You what Red you have to tell me."_ "Okay just don't freak out."  _"W-why would I freak who are they!"_ "Your mother's name is Mamora, she is the leader of The Blade, and your Galran name is kyalla."  _"You're right kinda freakin' out, wait how did you know all that anyway."_ "As you know our minds are linked, this includes the sub-conscience (were your Galran name lingered as you heard it when you were a young child), but anyway well when you entered the castle for the first time if you do remember they did an identity scan."

 _"Yeah..."_ "Well part of an Identity scan is a DNA scan, so technically  _I_ and the rest of the lions knew about your lineage but....Kuro said we should wait until you found out yourself."

 _"Kuro?"_ "The black lion, we all have names you know, my name is Ruby by the way."

* * *

***(last time skip for now) Kyoko's last week***

**Black: Kuro**

**Red: Ruby**

**Blue: Azule**

**Green: Giah**

**Yellow:???**

_***help still need a name for Yellow so until I decide a name for him He won't be in this much please comment ideas*** _

********The five lions and their paladins (except Kyoko who was asleep) were sitting in the lounge watching movies on a machine pidge had made when they hear a scream of pain coming from the direction of Kyoko's room, Lance and Riley both bolted to Kyoko's room.

Once there they saw her on the bed crying in pain lance ran over to her and comforted her "what's wrong babe?" Worry was thick in lances voice and Kyoko's response came quick and shocking...." they're coming."

* * *

_**Sososo sorry for how I rushed the pregnancy like that but I really wanted to get this chapter out and get the kids here also my mom is pregnant so I know I probably got some stuff wrong.** _

_**Welp gotta go work on some other stuff so if you have names for the two lions comment, please** _

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short I just wanted to get the first chapter out the next one will hopefully be longer. Also just a reminder that Kyoko IS Keith she did not replace him he is simply female also I have theory that as the story continues I will put in the notes some may or may not affect the story


End file.
